This invention relates to stores for value sheets such as banknotes, cheques or the like (herein referred to collectively as xe2x80x9cbanknotesxe2x80x9d).
In many apparatuses it is desirable to provide multiple banknote stores for various reasons. For example, in a banknote handling apparatus it is desirable to have a cashbox store, an escrow and in some circumstances a store for forgeries. It has also been proposed to provide a banknote apparatus in which banknotes of different denominations can be individually dispensed, in which case it is desirable to have respective stores for the different denominations.
However, providing multiple stores each with their own mechanisms for delivering and, possibly, removing banknotes results in a large, complicated and expensive apparatus, especially as many stores require pistons with a large stroke for insertion of banknotes.
It is known (see for example EP-A-0 791 211, incorporated herein by reference) to provide an escrow store in the form of a drum having a belt around it, the arrangement being such that a stack can be gradually built up on the drum, the stack being held in place by the belt, by feeding banknotes in succession to the drum in synchronism with the rotation of the drum. However, this arrangement allows only a relatively small number of bills to be stacked, thereby limiting its usefulness.
Aspects of the present invention are set out in the accompanying claims.
According to a further, independent aspect of the invention, banknotes are stored in one, or preferably a plurality of, storage regions displaced around the axis of rotation of a common structure. The structure can be rotated to bring any selected access region into proximity to means for delivering and/or removing banknotes to/from the structure. Accordingly, multiple banknote storage regions can be provided in a compact manner, and can share a common delivery and/or removal means. Each stack extends inwardly, generally towards the axis of rotation (though not necessarily exactly radially), and is arranged so that the location of the top of the stack does not alter as the stack grows and/or shrinks; thus, the overall size of the structure does not change, and a large number of banknotes can be stored.
In the preferred embodiment, banknotes are individually removable from each region so they can, for example, be dispensed as change. To facilitate individual removal, the removal means may incorporate a suction means which is arranged to draw the uppermost banknote from a stack thereof.